Brothers
by Incredible Indulgence
Summary: Good friends are hard to find.
1. Default Chapter

One Word

One song can spark a moment;  
one flower can wake the dream.  
One tree can start a forest,  
one bird can herald spring.  
One smile begins a friendship,  
one handclasp lifts a soul.  
One star can guide a ship at sea;  
one word can frame the goal.  
One vote can change a nation,  
one sunbeam lights a room.  
One candle wipes out darkness,  
one laugh will conquer gloom.  
One step must start each journey;  
one word must start each prayer.  
One hope will raise our spirits;  
one touch can show you care.  
One voice can speak with wisdom;  
one heart can know what's true.  
One life can make the difference,  
you see, IT'S UP TO YOU!


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

**He traced his fingers across the gravestones, retracing, retracing, retracing...**

**He remembered the world where this, death, angst, pain, was not part of his life. Where he had taken everything for granted as the young spoilt arrogant boy.**

**Where laughing was his medicine up until now, where death was his cure.**

**  
****No more time left all has been said and done****  
****Years ago we ventured onto new grounds****  
****For the first time, not knowing what was expected****  
****There were times we wished to leave****  
  
****But each day we returned back to the beginning****  
****Sure we fought, yelled and cried, but who doesn't****  
****But through it all we stood together side by side****  
****Then it seemed forever, and time wouldn't pass****  
  
****Now we can't pray enough for just one more hour****  
****To be able to live as we did with the joys of friendships****  
****The rushes of success, the hidden glances of a crush****  
****Who can forget these memories are a part of us****  
  
****What the coming of age will show can only baffle us****  
****Now once again we walk on into new hallways****  
****We stand tall but alone and a little nervous****  
****It makes us both happy but sad all at the same instant****  
  
****But we leave to attain our goals and then return****  
****To sit to recall our roots, our true brothers.**

**The dark haired boy stood up and brushed his crumpled robes there was no need for him to cry, the weather had taken care of that efficiently. He set off to go, no point in hiding, if he lived for each of his parents death anniversary, he couldn't hide. Arrogant as men are, he also succumbed to pride. Pride.**

**He turned to see three people who had stuck by him.**

**Those he knew in his hearts would die for him just as he would die for them. **

**His brothers. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.**


	3. Chapter 1

Materialising Figures

The sky began to darken to an inky black, the gust of a windy breeze swept unheard over the land and shore. The stars embedded in the inky sky began to illuminate. Nothing disturbed the island.

Until, that is, a figure dimly lit in the shadows materialized in the darkness. At every possible angle, the figure was impossible to identify. The jutting of their jaw seemed brittle as a bone. The wisps of hair framing their eyes and the broadness of their shoulder suggested the figure as male. Apart from that, he merely blended into the night.

Another figure apparated into the night, he bowed down to the hem of the first man's cloak, kissing the very tip of the foot.

A cruel smile plastered across his face.

His maniac voice rang out, "It is time."

The two men waited patiently and were soon greeted by the swish of seven cloaks in the night sky. As if trained they formed a circle around the first man. He gave them a look that invited them closer.

"Come closer my children. Come closer my brothers…"

They crowded in closer, and in with each step it seemed as though the air was being sucked out, as though there was no going back. A door closing, a book turning a new page. But still no going back.

He continued in the same mirthless voice,

"It is time, a time to gain the trust of me. A time to prove that the bonds we have created will be neither created by others other than me nor destroyed. Remain faithful; prove your loyalty for the time has come. Those who have let their spirit loose, join me in the adversity that we will inflict upon those who have made our live distraught. Those who have disgraced the name of wizards with the impurities of accepting the traitors. For walking together, will those who put an end the pure bloods be; the ones with the right to be educated and accepted. Not the filthy half-bloods, muggles and muggle loving fools, who are no match for the future of wizards, reunite my children under my grace and domain for I will give you your promised world. My vision. Our vision."

He paused as he took in every masked face, he was certain others would join him, but he was also certain that these would never desert him.

"It is time. The time for those materialising figures to reborn the darkness of an era. An era of materializing figures."


End file.
